


Little Red Riding—Wait? Is that a Pink Cat?

by cats_are_an_illusion



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, claw kink, fang kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_are_an_illusion/pseuds/cats_are_an_illusion
Summary: Alice walks through the forest every other day to bring food and medicine to her sick sister. One day, a Cheshire Cat notices her.Porn with something resembling a plot. A simple, cliché plot.





	1. Claws

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a premise for porn. Please don't expect a good plot. There isn't any mature content yet, but due to this being a smut fic I rated it as 'Mature' for now. I'll change the rating and tags as I update.

A red-hooded figure moved along the well-trodden path, outlined by the ferns and shrubs of the undergrowth, in the thick of the towering pines. The brown basket she carried in her hands in front of her red cloak and the white apron she wore was tight in her hands as she walked. The warm colors of the changing seasonal plants were in stark contrast to the eternal greens of the conifers. The noises of the native wildlife sounded through the forest, from the chirping of the birds to the rustle of leaves small mammals made as she stepped near them. 

Every time she made her trek through the forest the fear of wolves—malicious, evil creatures—was ever-present. Despite having made this errand many times, she had never actually seen a wolf though. However, the recent increase of dead hunters in her village--violent, bloody deaths where the bodies bore claw and bite marks--served as a reminder of what lurked beyond the serene sights, sounds, and smells of the thicket. 

However, despite the anxiety that came with being so deep in the forest alone, her since of duty and love outweighed anything that would stand in her way. She was being safe and careful. Leaving on time to ensure her trek to and from the village was always hosted by daylight.

Alice was about halfway to her sister’s cabin when uneasiness started to creep through her body. Like someone was watching her.

Maintaining her pace as she tried to curb her quickened breathing, but seemed to only increase the consternation that now engulfed her. She tried to calm herself down, refusing to give into the growing feeling of dread. Alice wasn’t one to run away or back down from her responsibilities, especially over something as unreliable as a feeling. Still, her hunched shoulders, hindered breathing, and trembling frame were unavoidable reactions. 

Snap

The sound filled her ears, causing her to halt. Body whipping around to face the direction of the sound, she stood her ground. Shaking she asked, "W-whose there?" Her voice came out higher than she intended. "I know you're there. Come out."

Silence.

Not convinced by the lack of response Alice repeated, “Come out!” She hoped whatever was there could understand her instead of it being an animal waiting for her to turn back around so it could pounce.

Another moment passed in silence before she heard an exaggerated sigh and someone—pink hair, collar and chains, pink fur boa, striped socks, revealing outfit—stepped out from behind a large tree onto the side of the trail. She dropped her guard in the absurdity of the situation.

The scandalously dressed man sighed, “Well... you caught me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Though you took longer than I thought you would.” He cocked his hip and covered the black pleated skirt with his hand as he leaned forward and stated, “You’re pretty bad at this.”

Not really registering the meaning of his words as the situation soaked in, she resumed her rigid posture. Despite the man’s creature’s odd appearance dispatting some of her fear, the pink, pointed (and pierced), fuzzy ears in his hair made her apprehensive. The severity of the situation sinking in again.

“You’re a wolf aren’t you?” she accused more than asked, her voice shaky.

Bringing both hands to his mouth he gasped overdramatically. “Do I look like a wolf to you?!”

“The others in the village warned me that wolves have ears like yours,” she explained, pointing at him accusingly. "None of the other creatures like you have ears like that except for wolves!" He gave her a questioning look so she elaborated, "You know...pointy...and furry!"

He half-heartedly glared at her, “I have these wonderful ears,” he bragged as he brought a hand up to pat one, “because I am a cat. A Cheshire Cat to be exact. A wolf would never have such lovely ears or such an amazing tail.” Alice’s attention was drawn to the pink, cat like tail—which was also pierced—for the first time as it made it’s way out from behind him. “And they certainly don’t have half the amount of fashion sense a cat has.”

"But I’ve never seen a cat-"

"Now you have."

While she was now convinced that he wasn’t a wolf, she still decided to get straight to the point and just ask the question that fueled her fear, “Are you going to eat me?”

He scrunched his face and cringed, “Ewww! No! Why would I eat a human? That’s gross!" he rolled his eyes. "I'm not a wolf. I eat normal things, like mice."

A sudden image of this man eating a mouse shot through her brain, but she forcefully dismissed the silly thought. Calmer now, but still suspicious, her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened, “Then why were you following me?”

He righted his posture immediately, hands on his hips as he looked into her eyes and admitted, “Because I was bored,” as if it were the most mundane thing in the world. “You’re the only interesting thing I’ve seen since I got here. Well the only interesting thing that wouldn’t kill me on the spot.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by ‘wouldn’t kill you on the spot’?”

“Well, people like me are pretty hard to come by and you’re the only human I’ve seen in the woods without a weapon, or other humans for that matter.”

She turned her glance towards the sky, the sun’s position was lower than she wanted it to be and that worried her. She had wasted to much time standing around, if she didn’t get a move on she would be wandering through the woods after dark. 

With that she figured that it was safer to turn around and keep walking than wait until dark when actually dangerous predators appeared. She let out a deep sigh, “Well if your not going to hurt me I’m going to continue on so I can get back to my village before dark. I don’t want to run into an actual wolf.” Alice turned around and continued on her path before the man could respond.

Not even a minute after she started moving the man was in front of her, walking backwards and matching her pace so she wouldn’t run into him. She glared at him; if he did slow her down she could be in real danger. Also, she was sure he was toying with her.

He ignored her glare, avoiding her eyes and glancing towards the woods and bluntly probed, “Sooo, I’m Boris. What’s your name?”

Since he wasn’t technically disturbing her enough to halt her progress anymore and she was still too wary of him to outright ask him to leave, she humored him, “Alice.”

He smiled at her and continued with his questioning, “So, where are you going anyways?”

She considered not answering the question, but quickly dismissed the thought. He said he wouldn’t eat her, but she was still unsure if he posed a threat, especially if she slighted him, so she answered, “To my sister’s cabin.”

“Why?”

“To give her food and medicine.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s sick.”

“Is that why you are walking so far out of the village alone?”

“Yes.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I thought human villages didn’t like their own wandering the woods by themselves,” he asked; his tone was not accusing, but curious, "especially their women."

“I’m the only one who is willing to bring her food and medicine.”

“Don’t you have a family or someone who'd be worried about you?" Before she could respond he added, “I’ve just never seen a woman as young as you alone on the road before.”

“No. Well, not any who are willing to make the trip themselves; it's regarded as a burden and I volunteered." She wasn’t about to explain the sociopolitical importance and limitations of the situation to a stranger.

He frowned and stepped to the side, dropping back to walk beside her. Thankfully, he changed the subject, “So what’s in the basket?"

“Bread, salted meat, pastries, and medicine.”

Boris stared at the basket, “That doesn’t look like a lot of food for a person..."

“I deliver her food every other day,” she spilled, wincing right after she said it. Dammit. She really should be more onguard in situations like these. She hadn't had a conversation like this for so long she was getting sloppy.

He smiled and glanced at her. “How much farther?”

“It’s just up ahead.”

 

A few minutes later they were at her sister's cabin. Having a wealthy and influential heritage provided her family with decent assets after the region fell into poverty. Most of their valuable objects were sold off, but this cabin was too far away from other roads to be useful. Luckily, this meant Lorina had a place to stay so she wouldn't scare the townspeople. Her mother had died from the same disease and now that Lorina had contracted it, so most of the villagers didn't want her around. Still, being one of the most prominent families in the village, her father agreed to send Lorina here.

Alice decided to go inside to greet her sister before starting on the chores, but as she put her hand on the door handle, she turned around and clarified, “You can’t follow me inside.”

Boris looked downtrodden at her words and let out an annoyed whine.

She took a deep breath, “If my sister saw you it would cause a scene. With her illness she really shouldn’t be stressed out,” she explained.

He pouted at her for a moment before he stalked off, shoulders hunched.

With another sigh, Alice put on a smile in case her sister was in the kitchen and opened the door. Her smile fell as she walked into the empty kitchen.

Alice put the basket down on the counter and made her way to the bedroom. She had become increasingly aware that this was where her sister was spending most of her time recently.

Opening the bedroom door Alice found her sister awake, lying in bed—this had became more frequent with each visit—a soft smile on her face. She probably heard Alice when she first entered the cabin.

“Alice! I’m so glad you came,” Lorina crooned, her voice scratchier and weaker than last time.

Alice smiled, but didn't say anything for a moment. There's nothing else she could do for Lorina and bringing up her worsening condition might hasten the disease's progression; despite how much she wanted to ask how she was faring. “Of course. I’m here for you,” Alice assured, a genuine smile on her face.

“You shouldn’t worry yourself with me,” her sister said, “you're getting married in a month so there must be so much to prepare—“ violent coughing cut her off.

Alice rushed to her bedside, but Lorina waved it off. Alice successfully suppressed a frown, and hoped her forced smile was convincing enough. “Don’t worry about that, the wedding planning is going absolutely fabulously,” she lied, her smile being even more strained.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lorina croaked, her voice scratcher than before.

Alice needed to change the subject. “I’m going to fetch you some water,” Alice stated, slowly moving back through the doorway.

Alice closed the bedroom door and left the house.

She didn’t see Boris anywhere as she surveyed her surroundings on her way to the well, but she brushed it off in favor of pulling up water.

She headed back inside and placed the bucket of water on the counter. Lorina was still in the bedroom. Every time she arrived and saw her sister in bed she worried her illness had progressed to the point where she couldn’t walk. She knew her sister wouldn’t mention anything, having already accepted her fate. Alice could tell Lorina was determined not to drag Alice away from the happy life she believed Alice was living in the village.

Suddenly, her sister opened the bedroom door, leaning on the doorframe. Alice held back a sigh of relief. Her sister could still make it around the house it seemed; at least to some extent.

She knew her sister wouldn’t let her move into the cabin and take care of her, both because she was worried about Alice getting sick and because she wanted Alice to live a happy life. However, if she could Alice would jump at the chance. She loved Lorina far more than anyone else in the village—not that she would ever mention that to her sister, she didn't want her to worry.

Despite wanting to stay longer, the interruption with the cat on the way to the cabin made it so that she would have to leave now if she wanted to make it back before nightfall.

“Lorina, I’m going to have to-“

“Go ahead and go; be safe,” she said, a kind smile on her face.

Alice mirrored her expression and walked back out the front door. The sun was beginning to set. She would have to make haste if she wanted to make it back before dark.

She had only been walking for a few minutes when Boris appeared behind her from the foliage. She assumed he wasn’t trying to sneak up on her this time; he was making too much noise for that. She looked at him over her shoulder, acknowledging his presence, before turning back to face the road in front of her

“What took you so long?” he asked, catching up to her and matching her pace, walking at her side.

“I would have stayed there longer, but it's getting late and I need to make it back to the village.”

He looked towards the treetops thoughtfully, his arms crossed. “Yeah, it’s dangerous to be out here at night; the wolf I’ve been smelling around here seems particularly nasty.”

She looked at him in surprise, “So the wolf comes this close to the cabin? Will my sister be okay?” she stressed, she didn't like the idea of wolves stalking around the outside of her sister's home.

“Yeah, she'll be fine," he assured, his green eyes focused directly ahead, "unless this wolf has a death wish. I could smell the sickness practically leaking from that house."

Alice's breath hitched as her fists squeezed the handle of the empty basket; the reminder of Lorina's rapidly degrading health isn't something she liked thinking of. Even though she knew there was no hope for her sister, hearing it hurt.

Seemingly noticing her distress, Boris turned to look at her and assured, "Hey! If it makes you feel any better I'm almost positive he only comes out at night. Lucky for us huh?" The grin on his face caused her to give a small smile as she righted herself.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Us?", and waited for him to elaborate.

"Well, I don’t like messing with wolves. Cheshire cats are better than wolves in every way of course! What with our grace and beauty, but wolves can be mean and vicious. I wouldn’t want to get in a fight with one, even though I could probably win."

She looked at him, but didn’t challenge his assertion. She was pretty sure a cat couldn’t beat a wolf. Instead she asked, “Is that what you were doing then, looking for the wolf?”

His eyes landed on her. “Nah, I was chasing a mouse whose scent I caught, but he got away. Shame too, he would have made a nice meal.”

Mocking his diet of only small mice, she teased, “You couldn’t catch a tiny mouse?”

He playfully glared at her correcting, “Well this particular mouse was big. Most of the food I catch are small animals, but when I find prey like me they last me a while.”

“Like you?” she wondered, not really liking where this was going.

“Yeah you know more human-like, bigger, smarter, and way more filling,” he remarked like he was telling her the weather.

She gagged. She realized Boris wasn’t really human, but the thought of him eating someone who looked like a human with slight animal features made her feel sick.

He must have noticed her display, because he asked, “Hey are you okay?”

She quickly righted herself. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she reassured.

They were close enough to the village at this point that she would make it back to her house before dark. She briefly wondered if he would try to follow her into the village, but before they could see the settlement he placed one of his gloved hands on her shoulder from behind, stopping her. She turned her head to look at him.

“Hey, I’m going to leave. Don’t hang around ‘cause that wolf is probably going to be waking up soon,” he cautioned. She couldn't help but notice the sharp looking claws that grasped the red fabric of her cloak, so close to her neck. They looked so honed that, if he wanted to, he could cut her with one strike of his hand or grab her neck and drive his claws into it.

Alice gulped, forcing the imagery from her head, and put on a smile, “I won’t Boris; don’t worry,” she affirmed.

He smiled. “See you later, Alice,” he said before removing his hand from her shoulder and walking into the woods.

He was gone before she could process that he planned to see her again.

The sun was almost gone from the horizon as Alice walked into the village. She waved and smiled to her fiancé on her way home. She walked into her home, nodding to her sister and father on the way to her room. No one seemed to care about her late arrival.


	2. Fangs

Alice held the basket packed with vegetables, bread, a bit of dried meat, a handful of sweets, and the medicine in front of her as she walked towards her sister’s cabin. Her red cloak had begun to match some of the trees as autumn progressed and the seasonal plants turned to warmer colors. 

Butterflies filled her stomach when she noticed the large, pink-and-purple-striped fur boa Boris wore around his neck as he entered her vision. The thoughts she'd been having of him the last two days were unfamiliar. While she found it a bit disconcerting that the simple presence of his clawed hand on her shoulder had caused her so much unrest altogether, the thing that troubled her the most were the feelings of arousal mixed with the apprehension that flooded her mind when she recalled those few moments.

She had pleasured herself before, sure, but doing so as she thought about sharp, dangerous claws near the base of her throat? She didn’t even know it was possible to get turned on by something like that! She felt guilty thinking of him so sexually.

Stepping in beside her and matching her pace he glanced at her as he started, “Sooo.” Alice continued to stare directly in front of her as he continued, “I was wondering, why are you wear that red cloak with that blue dress? They clash horribly.” She could practically hear the cringe in his voice, which brought her further away from the sexual thoughts she had as she berated herself for her lewd fantasies.

“I...both of these were made by my sister,” she stammered. “I like to wear them when I go to see her so she knows I love them,” she said, steadily regaining her composure.

“I guess that’s a decent reason," he half-heartedly agreed, crossing his arms as they walked, looking up at the treetops in thought. She got the feeling that he wasn’t impressed by her sense of fashion. "Why did you agree to do this anyways? Seems like a pretty big strain on you to visit her all the time."

“It’s really no trouble,” she replied, cooled off enough to feel comfortable looking at him (especially since he wasn't currently looking at her). She felt like she could vent to him. It’s not like he could spread rumors of her true feelings around the village, so she confessed, “I honestly don’t like being in the village, but my sister's different.”

“So you like spending time with your sister instead of in the village?" he asked, arms dropping to his sides, as he looked at her.

She struggled not to avert her gaze as a wave of embarrassment flowed over her again as his stare penetrated her defenses. “Of course. She's the only person from the village I’m really close to, so the distance doesn't bother me."

“Sooo...you’re not as close to the rest of your family?”

“No. I’m not. The rest of my family is a bit...dismissive of me and my betrothal is more out of obligation than anything else.”

He frowned and criticized, “Well that’s stupid.” Something caught his eye among the trees and he looked away for a moment before adding, “I’m going to go hunt. I’ll see you later.” He was gone before she could process it.

Alice wondered if something she said might have put him in a mood, but she continued on to her sister's cabin without him.

***

Her visit was longer than last time—despite her sister sleeping for most of her stay—as she did more chores around the house that she didn’t have time to do on her previous visit.

She was making good time when she finally left her sister’s home and began her trek back to the village. Like last time, she was walking for only a few minutes before Boris reappeared, all evidence of his negative mood gone as he rushed over to her.

Grinning he exclaimed, “Alice! I brought a gift for you!”

Halting her pace at his statement, she curiously asked, “Oh? What is it?” She opened her hands in acceptance of whatever gift he was hiding behind his back.

He grinned even wider as he plopped he dead field mouse into her hands. She screamed and dropped it.

The look on his face was something she could only describe as shocked betrayal, his ears flat against his head and his tail down. “You don’t like it?” he asked, clearly hurt.

She felt bad now. She confessed, “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the thought...it’s just that humans don’t eat mice.”

He looked up, his eyes still sad. She relented and reached down to pick up the mouse corpse by the tail.

“I think you’ll get more use out of this than I will,” she suggested, stretching her arm out to hand the mouse back to him.

He took it back, putting it in a pocket hidden on the black shorts beneath the pleated skirt he wore. “Okay...” he faltered.

She took a step towards him, causing him to glance down at her. She extended her arm towards his shoulder, patting it as a reassuring gesture as she repeated, “I really do appreciate the thought, Boris.”

His lips quirked up into a smile as he mirrored her movements and put a hand on her shoulder before pulling her forward, embracing her in a hug then whispering in her ear, “I’ll do better next time.”

Her face felt like it was burning. She was blushing intensely at the close contact. She'd only ever embraced her mother and sister like this before, but with Boris it was different. Alice noticed the heat radiating off of him; he was much warmer than a normal person.

Alice hugged him back. The chilled autumn air hardly bothered her with her face buried in his chest. She was so tired from last night that she felt like she could fall asleep like this, despite how flustered he made her feel.

She tried to pull away after a while, but he held her there for a moment before holding her at arm's length, hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes.

Her blue eyes stared into his green ones. She had noticed that he had cat-like eyes before, but looking at the slit pupils surrounded by patterns and colors had her staring at him; awestruck by their beauty.

"We should probably head back," he stated, releasing her from his grip, "it's getting pretty late."

Blinking a few times, Alice shook her head and agreed, "Yeah, we probably should."

—————

"Alice!"

Before she could fully turn towards the voice, she was engulfed in lithe arms. She felt the cold metal of the gold chain that hung from his collar on her face as well as the soft fur of the large boa engulfing her. His face was in her hair—she could have sworn she heard him sniff—and his arms wrapped around her back.

Mirroring him, she embraced him, hugging him back despite her brain functions being at minimal at this point as she felt the heat in her cheeks. Even through the cloth of her cloak and dress she could faintly feel his claws on her back. Combined with the warmth of his body, she didn't know how much of this she could take.

She wondered why he was giving her so much affection. It's not like she had done anything; she was just there. Despite his odd appearance (or maybe even because of it), she found him very attractive so she was a bit startled by the physical affection he was showing her. She had never considered herself pretty, especially after she found out that the man she loved only feigned interest in her to get closer to her sister. Even now that they were betrothed, he cheated on her with another woman. 

Perturbed by the thought that he was only showing her affection out of obligation or pity, she pulled away from him. He released her from his grip. 

Deep in her mind she knew her fears were unfounded—he hadn't known her that long and she hadn't told him enough of her life story for him to feel compelled to comfort her out of pity—but she took comfort in banal grasp she had on the world and having something challenge that unhealthy comfort was an intimidating thought.

"W-we should probably get going," she squeaked, her eyes glued to the ground as she began walking.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him tilt his head at her reaction, eyes wide as he replied, "Yeah, okay." He strode up to her side and walked along the forest path with her.

After hearing what sounded like sniffing noises, Alice glanced at him and realized he occasionally smelled the air. Her brow furrowed at the strange behavior, but before she could question it he spoke.

"Hey, do you have fish on you?"

"Yeah, I do." She gave him a questioning look, "How did you know?"

"I could smell it."

"Huh, really?" She sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything.

"Cats have really good senses of smell and fish is my favorite."

"I could give you some if you want."

"Wow! Really?"

"Sure! I only brought it because we had extra. Lorina actually doesn't really like fish. It is salted though, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine! Thanks Alice!"

She opened the basket and pulled out the cloth-wrapped fish and handed it to him.

He took the fish and unwrapped it, grinning in the presence of his favorite food. Alice noticed the inhuman quality of his teeth. While they resembled a human's teeth more than a cat's, his teeth were still recognizable as those of a predator. His canine teeth were elongated and far sharper than any human's. The teeth on either side of them were also pointed as opposed to the blunt ends of human teeth.

She stared at him as he ate the fish. Alice gulped. She was starting to feel the way she did when she noticed his claws on her skin. 

"Wow that was great! Thanks Alice! I hadn't had fish in so long. I hate catching them from the river, because I get wet."

Blinking a few times she snapped back to reality as he hands her the empty cloth. "Yeah, sure," she half-heartedly agreed.

When she reached for the fabric, he pulled her into a hug, embracing her in his arms as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I really do mean it Alice. Thank you."

Her breath caught in her throat; her body frozen as she let herself be hugged. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his breath tickled her skin as he exhaled. Her thoughts returned to his fangs—sharp, pointed fangs so close to her neck. She suddenly felt the need to breathe faster, like she wasn't getting enough air, but she suppressed it. Her knees felt weak. She felt so vulnerable, imagining danger where there was none.

She squirmed in his arms, stepping away and creating distance between them as soon as he loosened his grip. She turned away from him, desperate to hide any signifiers of her emotional state. She hoped being turned on wasn't something he could smell, because she was definitely horny now.

"B-boris! You can't just... do things like that!" she stuttered.

"Aww why?"

"Just...because! We need to get moving anyways."

They continued on their walk down the path.

————————-

The sun was lower in the East than when she usually left the village. Alice thought that maybe she left a bit too early to make up for the meeting she had to make later in the afternoon, but even still, she was glad to be out of the village. She felt a bit bad, since she knew Boris would probably wait for her to show up at her usual time, but he would have to deal with it. This couldn't be helped. Perhaps she would bring him a fish next time to make up for it.

Lost in her train of thought, Alice was startled by the arms wrapping around her shoulders and the face suddenly nuzzling hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Aliiiceee~"

"Boris! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to walk with you~" he said, nonchalantly.

"No...I mean how did you find me?"

"When I got to the spot we usually meet at the smell of you and the food in the basket was fresh in the air so I knew you had already left," he answered.

"Oh," she said. She kept forgetting that he was a cat. He seemed so human most of the time, but then once in a while he would remind her by doing something like like this. "Sorry I left without you, but I have something to do later today and had to leave early this morning to be on time."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me," he smirked.

"But how?"

"Don’t worry, I'll think of something you can do."

***

Leaving her sister's cabin, she was stopped by Boris jumping in front of her, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Alice! I thought of how you can make it up to me!"

"How's that?"

"You could give me a kiss!"

"B-boris! I can't do that! Stop playing around!" she stammered, assuming his affection to be mostly a joke at the most.

"Aww okay...Even if you won't, it was still worth it to see you flustered. You look so cute,” he cooed at her with a grin.

She was blushing so hard she couldn't respond before he continued.

"But for real, I did think of a way for you to pay me back for leaving without me earlier." Boris winked at her.

Eager to change the subject she responded, "What's that?"

"I won't tell you until you have some spare time. We'll need spare time for it."

Alice looked at the position of the sun, "I actually have a little time to spare right now. I guess I left a bit earlier than needed."

His ears perked up as he stated, "Alright then, let's go!" Boris grabbed her wrist and started dragging her into the foliage.

It wasn't long before the trunk of a large tree entered her vision. Above where she could reach, a large hole led into the trunk and Alice wondered how the plant was still alive with such a hollowed out middle.

Boris kneeled down at the base of the trunk, pulling her down with him so she was leaning with her back against the bark. He was faced directly towards her, his legs rising slightly as he put a hand on the bark to steady himself so that he was more than a head above her, forcing her to tilt her head up at him.

His face was more serious this time as he asked, "Are you sure I can't kiss you?"

Turning her head to the other side, hands on her cheeks, she stared at the ground to try to hide her intense blush. Alice shook her head quickly.

She couldn't see his face, but she heard what sounded like a quiet grunt of annoyance before he asked, "Could you scratch my ears then?"

Registering what he asked, she slowly nodded her head.

The next thing she knew his head was in her lap, one of his hands reaching upwards to grab her wrist, bringing it down to rest on his head.

She looks down at him, moving her other hand to the other ear and began scratching. His hair was so soft, just like a cat’s, and he was so warm.

She continued this until she had to leave for her meeting.


End file.
